


Особенные татуировки без особого смысла

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Genital Piercing, M/M, Tattoos, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Стив Роджерс получает горы писем по электронной почте, но ни разу не получал такого: Джеймс Барнс хочет воспользоваться его способностями к регенерации и потренироваться бить на нём татуировки.Оказывается, татуировки Стива заводят.





	Особенные татуировки без особого смысла

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [much tattoo about nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252614) by [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium). 

Стив Роджерс получает весьма мало писем, зато Капитану Америке их шлют горами. Стив тонул в этих письмах, пока Пеппер не обнаружила, что он отвечает на каждое от детей, на все просьбы о помощи, о деньгах и о физической силе. Стив считал, что многим из них служит своего рода личным дневником — способом выговориться и ощутить, что пытаешься изменить свою жизнь, нажимая «Отправить» или опуская конверт в почтовый ящик.

Однажды в два часа ночи Пеппер застала Стива за перечитыванием ответа бывшему заключённому из Арканзаса, и на следующий день появилась Марлен, которая взяла на себя большую часть писем. Они решили, что Марлен будет перенаправлять запросы, а ему по-прежнему будут доставаться письма, на которые он хотел отвечать лично: любые письма от детей, всё, на что не сможет ответить Марлен, и прочие, на которые не получится ответить стандартным письмом.

Марлен переслала ему электронное письмо от Джеймса Барнса, не оставив никакого комментария. Такое происходило в двух случаях: либо он, по её мнению, не захочет с ним возиться, но не показать его Стиву она не могла, либо же письмо её позабавило и она решила поделиться. Стив кликнул по значку конверта.

_Уважаемый Капитан Роджерс, знаю, просить об этом слишком самонадеянно, но у тебя есть способности к регенерации, и мне это могло бы помочь. Я тату-мастер, но получил серьёзную травму, из-за которой мои возможности ограничены, и теперь мне сложно вернуть свои навыки. Можно потренироваться на тебе? Благодаря регенерации тебе не придётся провести остаток жизни с дерьмовой татухой, а я с твоей помощью смог бы вернуться на прежний уровень. Не знаю, что предложить тебе взамен, но дай знать, если могу что-то сделать. В любом случае спасибо за твоё время._

_Джеймс Барнс._

Стив откинулся на спинку. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Марлен прислала ему это письмо смеха ради, но чем больше он о нём думал, тем больше ему хотелось хотя бы поговорить с этим парнем. Никто и никогда его о таком не просил. Он нажал на «Ответить» и облизал губы, придумывая, что бы написать.

* * *

Стив задержался у входа в кофейню и обвёл помещение взглядом, будто не знал, кого ищет. Он специально немного потянул время: сам же нашёл информацию о Джеймсе Барнсе сразу после того, как ответил. Джеймсов Барнсов было множество, но Джарвис помог с помощью электронной почты сузить поиск. Стиву не хотелось любопытствовать, но у Джеймса был открытый профиль в инстаграме, и Стиву совсем не было стыдно за то, как внимательно он его изучил. Больше всего в профиле было творчества: рисунки, которые в будущем явно планировалось превратить в татуировки, и сами татуировки. Стив видел, что он хорош. Уверенные линии, смелые цвета, не лишённые изящества и нюансов.

А затем он отыскал селфи на фоне закатного неба. Лицо Джеймса было видно только сбоку: острая линия челюсти, изгиб уха, спутанные тёмные пряди. Стиву хотелось увидеть лицо полностью, но теперь он хотя бы знал, что ищет длинноволосого шатена.

Он оглядывался, пока не заметил Джеймса за угловым столиком в конце кофейни, откуда открывался хороший обзор на дверь. Тот, заметив Стива ровно в то же мгновение, поднялся на ноги. Стив машинально улыбнулся в знак приветствия и направился к нему.

Джеймс был несправедливо хорош собой. Высокие скулы и квадратная челюсть, ямочка на подбородке и робкая улыбка. Он был почти одного роста со Стивом и хорошо сложен. А ещё Стив заметил, что приколотый левый рукав пуст.

— Стив Роджерс, — сказал Стив, протягивая руку.

— Ага, я догадался, — смущённая улыбка стала шире, когда он пожал руку Стива. Его ладонь была тёплой и огрубелой, а глаза — ярко-голубыми. — Баки Барнс. Спасибо, что пришёл. Не думал, что ты и впрямь захочешь встретиться со мной.

— Если не думал, что я приду, зачем написал?

— Просто на всякий. Можно угостить тебя кофе?

— Буду рад. Просто чёрный.

Джеймс — Баки — направился к стойке, чтобы сделать заказ, а Стив сел за столик. Но Стив тут же поднял взгляд, закусив губу, когда понял, что тому придётся нести в одной руке сразу два стакана. А потом заставил себя отвернуться. Баки — взрослый мужик, который уж точно в состоянии справиться с заказом кофе, и Стиву явно не стоит смотреть на него так, словно он показывает фокусы.

Разумеется, к столику Баки спустя несколько минут вернулся с напитками в картонном держателе и парой пирожных в придачу. Поставив всё на стол, он передал Стиву чёрный кофе и взял собственный напиток — нечто со взбитыми сливками и чем-то напоминающим шоколадную стружку.

— Так чем именно я могу помочь? Ты упоминал, что хочешь сделать мне татуировку? — Стив отпил кофе. Кофе был очень даже неплох, хоть по роскошности и близко не стоял с напитком Баки.

Баки опустил руку на стол.

— Да. Когда-то я был очень хорош, но ещё я был левшой. Я заново учусь справляться правой рукой, но… но ощущения совсем другие. Я практиковался на неживых предметах и, кажется, выжал из этого максимум. Бить на людях — совсем другое.

— Уверен, так и есть, — сказал Стив, обдумывая эту идею. Баки передал ему маффин. — Что конкретно ты от меня хочешь?

— Теоретически твоя регенерация должна выталкивать краску из кожи. На случай, если я ошибаюсь, можем набить сначала маленькую и в неприметном месте, но если она исчезнет, то я мог бы всего тебя забить своими дерьмовыми татухами, — он пожал плечами и закусил губу. — Но для тебя в этом мало выгоды. То есть мне особо нечего предложить тебе в обмен, разве что у тебя есть друзья, которые хотят татуировку…

Он выглядел неуверенно, аккуратно поворачивая стакан с кофе в руке. Стиву это нерешительное выражение лица не нравилось.

— Конечно, я помогу, — сказал он. — До всего этого, — он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону своей груди, — я был художником. Можешь показать, как ты работаешь, и, считай, квиты.

— Серьёзно? — лицо Баки посветлело, и Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да. Дай знать, когда захочешь начать.

* * *

Перед встречей с Баки Наташа настояла на необходимости его проверить. Стив поднял шум, но в конце концов умолк, когда Наташа подметила, что иглы для татуировок вполне могут быть удобнейшим приспособлением для любого рода наркотиков, а недоброжелатели всё ещё не оставили жутковатых попыток выкрасть его кровь, будь то А.И.М., Гидра или любой другой безумный учёный. Стив сдался (хоть и не без раздражения) и великодушно не сказал «я же говорил», когда Баки прошёл проверку.

На следующий день он уже стоял у обветшалого дома в Бруклине. Он написал Баки, что стоит у входа. Прозвучал звонок, и он поднялся на верхний этаж, где в коридоре его встретил Баки и впустил в маленькую квартирку.

— Ничего особенного, — сказал Баки немного извиняющимся тоном. Гостиная открывала вид на маленькую кухоньку, а коридор вёл, вероятно, в ванную и спальню. Мебель видала виды, ковёр отжил свой век, а от стен тут и там отходила краска. Вдоль стены были разложены грузы и гири, а на столе рядом с ними располагался ноутбук, с одного угла подклеенный скотчем.

— Тут здорово.

Стиву вспомнился собственный дом — не тот, что выделил ему Щ.И.Т., и не та громадная надменно-напыщенная квартира, которую Тони обустроил для него в Башне и где Стив живёт сейчас. Ему вспомнилась его квартирка в довоенном Бруклине. Её размеры и рядом не стояли с жильём в Башне, но зато она была бесконечно уютнее.

Баки пожал плечами, но расслабился.

— Рабочее место там, — сказал он, указав на кресло и кучу оборудования, незнакомого Стиву. Баки объяснил ему предназначение каждого прибора, показал стерилизатор, иглы и аккуратно выставленные в ряд пластиковые бутылочки с красными крышками — цвета в них были яркие и насыщенные.

— Ты знаешь, что хочешь? — закончив, спросил Баки.

— Да.

Стив не исключал возможность, что что-то может остаться, если вдруг сыворотка среагирует не так, как на пули, и его тело не отторгнет краски. Он вытащил из кармана сложенный листок бумаги и, передав его Баки, внезапно занервничал. Эскиз на вырванной из альбома странице отнял много времени. Он думал о своих соратниках, думал о матери и о Пегги, но, как бы ни были они достойны уважения, увековечивать их память на своей коже было не лучшей идеей. Потому что всё могло исчезнуть. И мысль об этом была болезненнее пары десятков игл.

Не мог он взять за основу и образ Кэпа: звёзды, щит — ничто из этого не было им. Не по-настоящему.

Сэм однажды спросил, что делает его счастливым. Ему по-прежнему не приходило на ум ничего глубокомысленного и значимого, но кое-что всё же всегда играло важную роль в его жизни.

Баки развернул листок. Из щетины чёрной маленькой кисточки, нарисованной на нём, струилась краска, цвета перетекали друг в друга и обхватывали ручку, точно знамя. Баки разгладил бумагу и вскинул бровь.

— Ты говорил, что был художником.

Он не спросил, почему не щит и не что-то другое. Стив всё равно ответил:

— Если она не сойдёт, хочу что-то не связанное с драками.

Баки пожал левым плечом.

— Я понимаю, уж поверь, — он оценивающе окинул Стива взглядом. — Где хочешь её набить?

Стив думал и об этом. Там, где точно не заметят незнакомцы, но где он сможет при желании на неё взглянуть. Наташа предложила поясницу или между лопаток, но там увидеть её не вышло бы без зеркала. Стив похлопал по внутренней стороне левого бицепса, где она смогла бы уютно устроиться напротив рёбер, будто секрет у самого сердца.

Баки сразу же кивнул.

— Хочешь именно такого размера?

— Думаю, да, — не слишком большая, в самый раз.

Баки скопировал изображение. Стив начал закатывать рукав, но Баки покачал головой.

— Лучше снять футболку, иначе она вся будет в крови и краске.

Разумно. Стив снял футболку, свернул её и положил на диван. Баки указал ему на кресло, и Стив попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз оказывался полуголым в присутствии другого человека. Он почувствовал себя до абсурдного неловко, словно Баки собирался судить его, хоть Стив и пришёл, чтобы помочь.

Баки помог ему выбрить место, где появится татуировка, прижал трансферную бумагу, и через мгновение на Стиве, чуть выше сгиба локтя, уже был фиолетовый контур его эскиза. Он выглядел на его коже так естественно, и Стив вдруг инстинктивно обрадовался самой идее, что на нём окажется крошечный кусочек искусства, созданный им самим совместно с другим художником. Ухмыльнувшись, он посмотрел на Баки.

— Знаю, смысл в том, чтобы это всё повторить, но я отчасти надеюсь, что она останется, — сказал он.

Выражение лица Баки стало совсем довольным.

— Есть только один способ это выяснить.

Баки включил машинку, держа её у кожи Стива, чтобы тот привык к жужжанию и знал, чего ждать, макнул иглы в чёрную краску и, сказав: «Будет жечь», приставил иглы к руке.

«Жжёт» было не совсем верным слово. Оно горело, но Стива это не беспокоило. Ощущения… боже, горело в самом хорошем смысле. От первой же линии, которую провёл Баки, по его руке прошла волна огня, и Стиву почудилось, что он под кайфом.

— Ты в порядке? — Баки, остановившись, вглядывался ему в лицо.

— Более чем, — усмехнулся Стив, а потом рассмеялся над самим собой. Голос у него был в край пьяным.

— Выброс эндорфинов, — сказал Баки. — Реакция тела на боль.

— Когда тебя колошматят, ощущения не такие, — пробормотал Стив.

Баки усмехнулся.

— Рад слышать. А теперь натяни здесь кожу, пожалуйста.

Он показал, где именно, и Стив покорно натянул кожу. Баки наклонился ближе и продолжил наносить линии.

Когда Баки перешёл к цвету, Стив был уже глубоко под кайфом, ошеломлённый одновременно и болью, и реакцией своего тела. И, помимо этого, работа Баки его зачаровывала. Пару раз за всё время он замешкался, попросил Стива помочь, когда было необходимо, но по большей части его движения были уверенными и смелыми. И ещё сильнее Стива поражало то, что он делает всё это нерабочей рукой. На всё ушло меньше получаса, и Стив был в восторге от результата.

— Что думаешь? — Баки стёр кровь и излишки краски и дал Стиву взглянуть на очищенный рисунок. Он повернул руку, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

— Мне очень нравится, — сказал Стив и нисколько не соврал. Он надеялся, что тело не отторгнет её. Но Баки всё же немного нахмурился.

— В следующий раз справлюсь лучше, — сказал он.

Взглянув снова, Стив догадался, что, если присмотреться, можно заметить пару неровностей, но они нисколько не отвлекали от рисунка.

— Мне очень нравится, — повторил Стив. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя немного подвыпившим, но с каждой секундой ему становилось лучше. Он поднялся, чтобы рассмотреть руку в зеркале…

И замер.

В полёте были не только его мысли. Его член был смущающе твёрд. Прямо сейчас вставать было не самой хорошей идеей. Он и не подозревал, что его заводит боль. Вот он и узнал о себе кое-что новое.

Он начал отступать обратно к креслу.

— Это нормально, — сказал Баки, собирая оборудование для стерилизации. — Абсолютно естественная реакция, со многими случается.

Стиву же захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, мечтая, чтобы член упал. Он закусил губу и попытался думать о бейсболе, о траншейной стопе, да о чём угодно, лишь бы избавиться от стояка. Баки нанёс на тату толстым слоем мазь и заклеил сверху плёнкой. Он быстро объяснил Стиву, как её промывать, и пробежался по списку того, что делать нельзя.

— Если покажется, что она не исчезает, постарайся не потеть, — закончил он. — Не знаю, как она будет заживать и насколько быстро, но у тебя есть мой номер. Звони или пиши в любое время, если появится вопрос.

— Я это ценю, — Стив наконец сумел встать, не смущая ни себя, ни хозяина дома.

— По-моему, эти слова должен говорить я. Ведь это ты делаешь мне одолжение, — Баки улыбнулся и снял нитриловую перчатку, подцепив её чем-то напоминающим открывалку над мусорным ведром.

Стив не удержался и снова посмотрел на татуировку. Он надеялся, что она останется.

Он в точности следовал инструкциям Баки. На следующий день поверх краски стала появляться белая корочка, а сама татуировка до ужаса чесалась. Вместо обычной пробежки он устроил куда более спокойную прогулку, чтобы не потеть. Когда он вернулся, зуд усилился, и ему дважды пришлось отдёрнуть руки, не давая себе по рассеянности её почесать.

Пришло сообщение, и телефон завибрировал.

_Баки Барнс: как там тату?_

_Стив Роджерс: Чешется. Немного шелушится. Но выглядит всё равно здорово._

_Баки Барнс: уже шелушится??? вау  
Баки Барнс: отправишь фото?_

Дойдя до лифта, Стив поднял рукав и, сделав фото, отправил его Баки.

_Баки Барнс: чёрт возьми, ты и правда быстро исцеляешься, я впечатлён_

_Стив Роджерс: Она должна так чесаться?_

_Баки Барнс: всегда чешется, но раз у тебя суперисцеление, то может быть и суперзуд  
Баки Барнс: НЕ ЧЕШИ_

_Стив Роджерс: Буду бороться с желанием._

_Баки Барнс: пожалуйста, держи в курсе_

_Стив Роджерс: Хорошо_

* * *

Наслаждался татуировкой Стив в итоге целую неделю, но после она начала пропадать. Цвета поблёкли, а на коже появились новые странные струпья, которые от прикосновений размазывались, будто меловая пыль. И тогда он понял, что его тело выталкивает краску.

Он вздохнул, сделал фото и отправил Баки. Сам того не заметив, он завёл привычку писать Баки каждый день. Поначалу он сообщал об изменениях татуировки. Но постепенно они начали болтать и о другом, о семье Баки, а это привело к тому, что Стив стал рассказывать о маме и Коммандос. Открыться Баки было легко.

Баки слал Стиву эскизы, над которыми работал, а Стив в ответ отправлял снимки страниц из своего альбома. Баки по неведомой причине отправлял ему фото своего обеда, и взамен Стив отправлял ему свою еду.

А теперь он прислал фото покидающей его татуировки.

И минуты не прошло, как зазвонил телефон. Он улыбнулся, увидев имя Баки.

— Привет, — сказал он.

— Значит, работает? — Баки казался взволнованным. Что ж, он и правда был взволнован. Теперь он мог попрактиковаться, чего так хотел. События развивались как надо — тут не поспоришь. Вот только Стиву на самом деле нравилось видеть на руке тату.

— Да, можешь сделать ещё парочку, — сказал Стив. Теперь, когда он знал, что тату не останутся с ним навсегда, ему необязательно было рисовать каждую самому, но он надеялся, что Баки не будет против сотрудничества. Ему понравилось.

— Когда можем сделать следующую? — спросил Баки.

Стив задумался. Заданий пока не было, и, не считая тренировок со Мстителями, его расписание было совершенно свободным.

— Можно завтра днём, если ты не занят.

Ответил Баки не сразу.

— Серьёзно? Ты не против?

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Жду с нетерпением.

* * *

В этот раз Стив дал Баки полную свободу действий, и Баки поймал его на слове. Он припас роскошный эскиз размером со Стивову ладонь: дерево целиком, с корнями, в ветвях которого прятались цветы и крошечные животные. На переводном листе был только контур, но Стиву несложно было представить её в цвете, и в мыслях она выглядела прекрасно.

— Не против, если сделаю её на груди? — спросил Баки. — Займёт пару часов, ничего?

— Конечно, — ответил Стив. — Я никуда не тороплюсь.

Баки в ответ на это забавно улыбнулся, и Стив откинулся на спинку кресла, уже снимая футболку через голову.

Баки осторожно его выбрил и надел перчатку, расправив её зубами. Стив подумал, не стоит ли предложить помощь, но решил пока этого не делать. Баки приложил к его груди трансферную бумагу и вставил иглу.

— Я добавил немного обезбола, — сказал Баки, начав работать. — Должно быть не так больно.

После прошлого раза боль не особо заботила Стива. Куда больше его беспокоил выброс эндорфинов и то, как бы у него снова не встал.

Баки вдавил иглы в его кожу — и вот она, волна острой агонии, сбросившая его с обрыва в космос, отпустившая в полёт у самой границы тела и разума.

— Ты в порядке, Стив? — спросил Баки, когда спустя несколько минут тот запрокинул голову на спинку.

— В охренительном порядке, — честно ответил Стив. — Всё равно больно, но в хорошем смысле.

— Вот как? — Стив слышал улыбку в голосе Баки, даже не открывая глаза.

— Я хочу посмотреть, — сказал Стив. — Через минутку.

— Мы только начали, приятель.

Согласно промычав, Стив выдохнул через боль и, казалось, настоящий кайф.

Спустя бесконечно долгое время Баки мягко стёр с его кожи кровь с краской и сказал:

— Хочешь прерваться?

Стив опустил взгляд на грудь. Чёрный контур дерева был готов: чёткий, ровный и красивый. Кожа под ним совсем чуть-чуть порозовела. Оценив своё состояние, Стив понял, что перерыв бы не помешал. Чувство полёта всё не уходило, но приостановить боль казалось заманчивой идеей.

— Хорошо, — сказал он и уселся поровнее. Теперь он это почувствовал: боль прекратилась, за исключением отчего-то приятной ноющей пульсации в груди, и вдруг вся его кровь как по команде устремилась к члену. — У-ух, — произнёс он, почувствовав разом и головокружение, и смущение, слишком уж остро ощутив прикосновение воздуха к обнажённой коже и то, как твердеют соски.

— Ты как? — спросил Баки.

— Я не мог напиться с сороковых. Непривычно, что всё плывёт, — ответил Стив, не упоминая проблему с неуместной эрекцией.

Баки передал ему бутылку воды, и Стив, открутив крышку и отпив, сам удивился тому, насколько, оказывается, хотел пить. Он стал пить медленнее, смакуя скользящую по языку и спускающуюся по горлу воду. Он вытянул шею, вглядываясь в дерево.

— Вау, Бак, можно хоть сейчас останавливаться, выглядит уже восхитительно, — он коснулся розовой кожи рядом с татуировкой и, чуть поморщившись от резко кольнувшей боли, опустил руку. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Баки наблюдает за ним, и выражение его лица Стиву было не очень понятно. — Не то чтобы я хотел останавливаться, — добавил он на случай, если это были нерешительность или разочарование оттого, что Стив решил пойти на попятную.

— Уверен? Обычно люди стараются разбить большие куски на несколько сеансов, если становится слишком больно, — Баки наклонился ближе, принимаясь снова рассматривать детали, и взгляд его метался из стороны в сторону. Стив заметил, как он хмурился, глядя на пару мест, где, видимо, изгибы получились не очень плавными или вышли за фиолетовый контур. Его лицо было прямо у Стивовой груди. Меж бровей от сосредоточенности появилась морщинка, а из-под них виднелись длинные ресницы. Он поднял взгляд на Стива, и Стив заметил вопрос в его голубых — более грозовых, чем его, Стива, — глазах и вскинутой брови.

— Боль не такая уж сильная, — уверил его Стив и откинулся на спинку. Кожаное кресло холодило спину.

— Ладно, — Стив оценил, что Баки не стал спорить, а просто принял то, что он сам знал свои пределы. Он сменил иглы и налил краску. — Готов?

— Готов, — ответил Стив.

Стив не был готов. Он так только думал. Он был готов к уровню боли предыдущей татуировки, но не учёл, что уже изрезан контуром. Цвета наносились на плоть, по-прежнему чувствительную после предыдущего надругательства. Уже после пары линий он откинулся на подголовник, прикрыв глаза и отдавшись уносившему его приходу.

— Стив, — позвал Баки спустя какое-то время, — можешь натянуть кожу, пожалуйста?

Стив заставил себя открыть глаза. Баки показал, где, и Стив, прижав к груди пальцы, натянул кожу для игл Баки.

— Не знаю, как буду делать это у тебя на спине, — пробормотал Баки. — Без второй руки никак.

Кончики пальцев Стива были совсем далеко от его соска, и он никак не мог понять, почему вдруг все мысли заняло желание дотронуться до него, провести пальцами по коже, пульсирующей от боли, к твёрдому пику собственного соска и сжать его. Для этого даже не нужно было отвлекать Баки, так ведь? Он мог бы и сам об этом позаботиться.

Он выдохнул, хоть и вышел почти что стон, и закрыл глаза, не сдвинув руку. Часть его думала, что ему должно быть неловко, другая же сосредоточилась на выполнении указаний Баки вместо сотни других вещей, которых ему хотелось прямо сейчас.

— Стив? — позвал Баки, и Стив заставил себя вновь на него посмотреть. — Говори со мной.

— Нормально, Бак, — но Стив и сам слышал, как заплетается язык, а если слышал он, слышал и Баки.

— Давай-ка прервёмся ненадолго, — предложил Баки. — Выпей ещё воды и убедись, что тебе нравится, что я уже нанёс.

Стив кивнул — или ему показалось, что кивнул, — откинулся на спинку и позволил себе прислушаться к ощущениям. Разумеется, у него сиськи болели, мать их, вот только та же самая жгучая боль ощущалась на каждом другом участке его кожи, где до ужаса хотелось почувствовать прикосновение, у него затвердели соски, а член был ещё твёрже. Какого чёрта он только теперь, превратив себя в научный эксперимент и посвятив жизнь борьбе с задирами и нескончаемым ударам в лицо, вдруг выяснил, что подобная боль настолько его заводит? Путешествие навстречу самопознанию, чтоб его. Он тихо усмехнулся.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — Стив повернулся и посмотрел на Баки. Он возился с бутылочками красок, но без конца краем глаза поглядывал на Стива. У него и правда очень длинные ресницы.

— Всё ещё где-то далеко, — признался Стива. — Я не ожидал таких ощущений.

— Это нормально, — улыбнулся ему Баки. — Меня тоже немного уносит от тату.

Стив задумался, подумал о Баки, чувствующем тот же приход, что и он, и задался вопросом: встаёт ли от этого и у Баки? Возможно, в его нынешнем состоянии подобные мысли были не лучшей идеей.

Но вот рот его, видимо, не принял это во внимание, потому что Стив услышал собственный голос:

— Другие тоже от этого заводятся? — уголок рта Баки приподнялся, и Стив почувствовал, как вспыхивает лицо, а новая татуировка горит ещё сильнее, когда румянец залил его грудь. — Извини, — пробормотал он.

— Не извиняйся, — сказал Баки. — Это просто реакция тела. И ты такой не один… Какая бы дикость ни пришла тебе в голову, будь уверен, кто-то это уже испытал. И в этом случае таких много.

Стив кивнул и выпил воду, которую вручил ему Баки. Боль немного утихла. Он опустил взгляд на татуировку, рассмотрел чёрные линии и оттенки зелёного в листве. Она была прекрасна.

— Я готов закончить, — сказал он.

Баки кивнул, и жужжание машинки стало единственным, что слышал Стив, когда Баки снова над ним склонился.

На ствол и фон ушло не так много времени, и в этот раз Баки больше говорил со Стивом. Звук его голоса помогал сохранять связь с действительностью, хоть и отвечал Стив не слишком многословно. Баки, казалось, не возражал.

Когда они наконец закончили, Баки хмуро и уже привычно разглядывал свою работу, ища изъяны, осуждая линии и цвета и сравнивая с образом в голове.

— Она прекрасна, — сказал Стив и чуть напряг грудь, чтобы посмотреть, как она движется. — Ауч.

— Уже ближе к правде, — сказал Баки. — Благодаря тебе.

Стив был вполне уверен, что все улучшения — заслуга Баки, а не полотна, но слышать такое все равно было приятно. Они договорились встретиться на следующей неделе, если татуировка сойдёт, как и предыдущая, Стив пообещал слать фото, и Баки снова объяснил, как за ней ухаживать. Стив попрощался, вернулся в Башню и — не успела ещё захлопнуться дверь — рухнул на диван.

Он поднял футболку и, надавив на тату поверх плёнки, шумно втянул воздух, когда вновь вспыхнула боль. Ощущения были не те же самые, но достаточно схожие. Он запустил вторую руку в штаны, и несколько минут спустя он уже кончал, наслаждаясь освобождением от тугой боли внутри, а перед глазами намертво застыла картина склонившегося над его грудью Баки.

Хах. Что ж, может, дело не только в реакции его тела на боль.

* * *

Наверное, разговаривать с приятелем после того, как кончил с мыслями о нём, должно было быть неловко, но неловкости не было. Стив, как и неделей до этого, продолжал ему писать о тату, но вместе с тем и обо всём, что приходило в голову.

Стив вспомнил, как Баки говорил, что наносить татуировки одной рукой неудобно, и теперь, когда мысли не плыли от заволакивающей боли и не отвлекались на член, Стив спросил, думал ли Баки когда-нибудь о протезе.

_Баки Барнс: да, конечно_  
Баки Барнс: так было бы намного проще  
Баки Барнс: но я не нашёл ничего, что мне бы понравилось  
Баки Барнс: они все либо неудобные, либо громоздкие

_Стив Роджерс: Я могу попросить друга, если хочешь чего-то современного и пластичного. Она может сделать тебе что-то ещё лучше того, что ты хочешь._

_Баки Барнс: спасибо, но я вряд ли смогу позволить себе что-то слишком навороченное_

Стивов палец замер над экраном. Он хотел сказал, что Шури наверняка возьмётся за это независимо от стоимости — он знал о программе протезирования для вакандских ветеранов и знал, что она продвигала американскую программу в своём оклендском центре. Он хотел сказать, что и сам с радостью заплатил бы. И оба варианта были правдой, но говорить такое тому, с кем знаком пару недель, было бы слишком странно.

_Стив Роджерс: Но спросить-то можно. Дай знать, если передумаешь._

И затем Стив отправил ему фото татуировки и отчитался о процессе её заживления, чтобы Баки не подумал, что Стив на него слишком напирает. Он знал, что порой перегибал палку, и не хотел давить — не в этом точно.

Так что когда Стив вернулся в квартиру Баки, он уже преодолел неловкость, испытать которую боялся после того, как кончил с мыслями о нём. Сеанс для этой татуировки — классической олдскульной птицы на другом бицепсе Стива — был не более неловок, чем обычно. Стив не выставлял напоказ эрекцию, Баки великодушно её игнорировал, Стив снова дрочил, когда добрался домой.

Всё повторилось и на следующем сеансе — маленьком космическом корабле в большой галактике, набитой на предплечье. Эндорфины наводнили кровь, и Стив всё время был как в тумане, пока сам, до боли твёрдый и жаждущий, смотрел на Баки, склонившего лицо над его рукой.

В следующий раз его вызвали на операцию, и встречу пришлось отменить.

_Стив Роджерс: Сегодня не получится, извини. Появилась миссия.  
Стив Роджерс: Можем перенести, когда я вернусь._

_Баки Барнс: конечно  
Баки Барнс: аккуратнее там, ладно?_

_Стив Роджерс: Сделаю всё возможное._

_Баки Барнс: уж постарайся  
Баки Барнс: у меня на тебя планы_

Стиву пришлось убрать телефон не столько из-за скрытности, сколько из-за того, что серьёзность миссии была бы поставлена под удар, если бы Капитан Америка беспрерывно ухмылялся. Всё прошло вполне гладко и с минимальными потерями: его команда освободила группу взятых в заложники учёных, похитители которых пытались подкупом заставить их перейти в команду плохого парня и прихватить исследования с собой. Сам Стив отделался парой сломанных рёбер, несколькими синяками да царапинами. Пройдя через медиков, доложив о миссии и приняв душ, он, уставший, мечтал лишь взять еды на вынос весом с себя и рухнуть на кровать. Но решил довольствоваться протеиновым коктейлем, чтобы поскорее оказаться в кровати.

Он был приятно удивлён, когда, проверив телефон, обнаружил несколько сообщений от Баки: фотографию соседского кота, страницу из его альбома и «напиши, как спасёшь мир и вернёшься домой» вместе с «надеюсь, ты в порядке».

«Я вернулся, — ответил он. — Позвоню тебе завтра?»

Спустя всего несколько секунд телефон зажужжал: «Буду рад».

«До завтра :)», — отправил он и заполз под одеяла, выбираться из которых в ближайшее время не планировал.

* * *

Следующим утром Стив проснулся с болью во всём теле и фиолетово-зелёными пятнами, покрывшими рёбра. Простонав, он перевернулся, ярко ощущая каждый дюйм затёкших мышц. Сэм отправил сообщение, в котором сказал, что не пойдёт на пробежку, пока не разрешат врачи. Стив хмыкнул: он тоже вставать никуда не собирался и всё равно проспал их обычное время.

Двигаясь совсем медленно, он почистил зубы, сварил кофе и позволил боли и стрессу прошлых нескольких дней постепенно на него обрушиться. Он запихнул в рот нисколько не вдохновляющий протеиновый батончик и обдумывал варианты завтрака, когда прозвенел телефон.

_Баки Барнс: проснулся? можно я позвоню?_

_Стив Роджерс: Да и конечно._

Телефон тут же зазвенел, и он, проведя по экрану, ответил.

— Привет, Стив, — сказал Баки. Стив слышал на фоне шум города: стоящие в пробках машины и разговоры.

— Баки, — он зевнул. — Извини. Кажется, я проспал часов двенадцать.

— Правда? Голоден?

— Как раз пытался придумать, что поесть.

— Я на Манхеттене. Не хочешь где-нибудь перекусить? — мысль о встрече с Баки уже сделала его день куда лучше, чем все его предыдущие мысли, но у него болело всё тело. Он пытался сообразить, как сказать об этом Баки, когда Баки заговорил: — Или я мог бы принести что-то тебе. По дороге отсюда до Башни сотни ресторанов.

— Было бы здорово, — ответил Стив, потому что вдруг не осталось ничего, чего он хотел бы сильнее, чем увидеть Баки с гигантской кучей какой-нибудь еды. — Скажу охране впустить тебя.

Спустя сорок пять минут в квартире Стива прозвучал дверной звонок. На пороге, окутанный облаком восхитительного аромата из тайского заведения дальше по улице, стоял Баки, повесив пакеты на запястье.

Стив помог ему разложить их на столе, и стоило Баки освободиться от ноши, как он тут же стал тщательно его рассматривать. Стив раскинул руки, увидев, как его взгляд спускается от царапин на лице к неглубокому порезу на левой руке. Баки нахмурился, глядя на его белую футболку, что была теснее обычного.

— Ниже ты в порядке?

— Сломал пару рёбер, — Стив пожал плечами и тут же поморщился.

Баки прикусил губу, задумчиво смотря на Стивов торс. Стив, заметив его взгляд, на мгновение замешкался, а затем задрал футболку, чтобы Баки увидел самое серьёзное. Он убеждал себя, что ничего странного в этом нет: Баки уже кучу раз видел его без футболки, и его явно беспокоили травмы Стива. Баки шумно втянул воздух, завидев синяк. Стив же, когда до этого посмотрел на себя, решил, что сегодня всё уже выглядит получше. Баки так мягко коснулся фиолетовой кожи, что Стив это едва почувствовал, и тут же отдёрнул руку.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Надо было спросить.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Стив. — Мне не больно.

Он опустил футболку.

Баки покачал головой, начал доставать коробки с лапшой и курицей под карри, и Стив пошёл за тарелками, закусив губу, когда поднял руку над головой.

— Эй, давай я, — произнёс из-за его спины Баки.

— Я уже достал, — ответил Стив и поставил тарелки на стол.

Ели они почти всё время молча. Тишина казалась дружеской, и Стив не испытывал такого с прошлого века.

У Баки не было никакой необходимости быть здесь: нет тату — нет встречи. Он просто хотел увидеть Стива, даже если и оказался поблизости по какой-то совсем другой причине.

— Что ты делал на Манхеттене? — спросил Стив.

Баки опустил обратно спринг-ролл и отодвинул его на край тарелки. У него порозовели уши.

— Если честно, — сказал он, не отрывая глаз от тарелки, — я волновался за тебя и не хотел ждать следующего сеанса, чтобы увидеться.

У Стива в груди сжалось нечто тёплое и счастливое.

— Спасибо, — ответил он. — Я тоже хотел тебя увидеть.

Баки поднял голову и улыбнулся, и после они просто говорили. Стив сам не заметил, как пролетели несколько часов: коробки были пусты, тарелки — чисты, а Баки, глянув на экран и чуть задумавшись, сказал, что ему пора.

— Ещё раз спасибо, что заглянул, — сказал Стив у двери.

— Спасибо, что впустил, — Баки перекинул через плечо сумку и улыбнулся Стиву. — Увидимся на следующем сеансе?

До этого ещё неделя. На мгновение Стив заколебался, а после ответил:

— Конечно. Или, если хочешь, можем встретиться и до него? Можем куда-нибудь сходить, или приходи сюда в любое время.

У глаз Баки появились морщинки, когда он улыбнулся.

— С радостью.

— Я тебе напишу, — сказал Стив, и Баки, кивнув, ушёл.

* * *

После стало ясно, что из-за этого появились какие-то барьеры, какие-то разграничения между их договорённостью и дружбой. Они по-прежнему каждый день звонили и писали друг другу, и они стали ещё чаще встречаться. Стив забегал в квартиру Баки без всякой на то причины помимо желания увидеться, и Баки заглядывал в Башню, если оказывался в Манхеттене. Они начали несколько раз в неделю обедать вместе: у кого-то дома или же где-то ещё. Стив снова осторожно поднял тему с протезом, разработанным Шури, и Баки согласился подумать об этом. Но Стив знал, что его беспокоит цена.

Каждую неделю Баки с разрешения Мстителей набивал Стиву татуировку, созданную одним из них, и каждую неделю она исчезала. Стив всё больше и больше хотел их сохранить, навсегда оставить на своей коже след Баки. Каждую неделю Стив после ухода кончал с мыслями о руках Баки на своём теле, о боли иголок, и было сложно не чувствовать себя виноватым, потому что Баки всё больше ему нравился и Стив всё больше им восхищался. Но недостаточно виноватым, чтобы прекратить. Вот только чем больше тот ему нравился, тем привлекательнее Стив его находил, и не только когда он невольно возбуждался под тату-машинкой — сильнее, чем кого-либо с тех пор, как проснулся в этом веке. Он не представлял, что с этим делать.

Баки делал успехи, и настолько, чтобы начать собирать портфолио. Стив задавался вопросом: означает ли это, что он стал достаточно хорош, чтобы больше не нуждаться в Стиве? Продолжат ли они видеться? Будут ли по-прежнему друзьями?

Стив думал, что они могли бы. Он надеялся на это.

Стив встретился с Баки за ланчем в кафе недалеко от собственной квартиры. На улице потеплело, о чём Стив особо не задумывался, пока, зайдя внутрь, не увидел Баки в белой футболке — простой, белой, с глубоким вырезом и чуть более узкой, чем многослойная одежда и свитера, в которых Стив привык его видеть.

Тот улыбнулся и встал, заметив направляющегося к нему по ресторану Стива. Когда он наклонился, садясь обратно, Стив мельком глянул на его футболку и уловил металлический блеск вдоль изгиба мышц и волос на груди. У него пересохло в горле. Что ещё…

— Эй, Стив, — позвал, чуть улыбаясь, Баки, и Стив почувствовал, как по лицу пробегается жар.

— Прости, — сказал он, решительно не глядя на грудь Баки.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Баки, и Стиву показалось, что он над ним смеётся, хоть и не вслух — это было видно по огонькам в глазах и изгибу губ. — Могу потом показать, если интересно.

«Это ужасная идея», — прошептала часть его мозга, которой было стыдно за то, что он дрочит с мыслями о друге, но остальная его часть сказала:

— Только если ты не против. Это не моё дело.

— После ланча, — непринуждённо ответил Баки, а затем они говорили ни о чём, пока Стив пытался не смотреть на грудь Баки.

Когда они, поев, направились в квартиру Баки, Стив всё так же пытался не смотреть. Светило яркое весеннее солнце, воздух казался относительно свежим, и ему хотелось обнять Баки за плечи и притянуть его ближе, вот только он не знал, на какую реакцию рассчитывать. Он до сих пор не нашёл баланс между Стивом и Капитаном Америкой, и хотя он никогда и не чувствовал себя Кэпом рядом с Баки, он пока не знал, как к нему относится Баки. Вместо этого он сунул руки в карманы.

Они шагали в ногу, и было приятно прогуливаться бок о бок на солнце. Баки продолжал смотреть на него с небольшой улыбкой, и Стив не мог не ухмыляться в ответ. Ступени, ведущие к квартире Баки, стали уже знакомыми, и Стив шёл за ним, ожидая, когда тот достанет ключ и откроет дверь.

Стоило им оказаться внутри и закрыть дверь, Баки обернулся к нему.

— Хочешь увидеть?

У Стива забился сильнее пульс в горле.

— Только если хочешь показать.

Баки пожал плечами.

— Я же видел тебя без футболки.

Разумным ответом было то, что это было для определённой цели, что это не соревнование, и тут не должно работать «око за око».

Но он едва ли был разумным в отношении Баки, и давно. Он лишь кивнул, не зная, что может сорваться с губ, если он заговорит.

Баки поднял футболку. Он не пытался устроить шоу, но Стив неотрывно наблюдал, как перед глазами появлялись кубики пресса, впадина пупка, изгиб рёбер. Баки наблюдал за тем, как наблюдает он, и Стив знал, что выдаёт себя с потрохами, но не мог отвести взгляд. Баки задрал кромку футболки ещё выше, и Стив увидел его соски, тёмные и плоские по сравнению с выпуклой грудной мышцей, но твёрдые и заострённые там, где их пронзал пирсинг. Стив облизнул губы и шагнул ближе.

— Можешь посмотреть, — сказал Баки, что Стив и сделал. В обоих сосках были продеты подковы, а в левом была ещё и тонкая вертикальная штанга. Стиву было интересно, как они ощущаются. Были ли соски всегда такими твёрдыми? По-другому ли ощущались две части металла в левом и тёрлись ли они друг о друга? В идеальном мире он мог бы коснуться их и узнать, обвести языком пирсинг и плоть, перекатить металл на языке.

Стив закусил щеку и только тогда заметил татуировку, огибающую левое плечо Баки. Она была почти целиком скрыта складками футболки, но Стив разглядел чёрный, белый и синий, широкие перья с геометрическими рисунками и скрытыми под ней шрамами. Он поднял взгляд и встретился глазами с Баки, всё ещё наблюдающего за тем, как его рассматривает Стив. Но Баки не показывал ему её, он показывал ему пирсинги. Стив взглянул на них и опять посмотрел Баки в лицо.

— Было больно их делать?

— Да, — ответил Баки. — Но… так же, как когда я делаю тебе тату.

У Стива вспыхнули уши, но он не дал себе отвести взгляд.

— Тогда держу пари, что ощущения были вполне приятными.

Баки не сводил со Стива глаз, но опустил кромку футболки и потёр большим пальцем правый сосок.

— Да, — произнёс он с придыханием, чего не было раньше. — Приятными.

Стив следил за кружащим пальцем и движениями металла в коже. Член наливался под джинсами, а ведь игл рядом не было, не было ничего, помимо Баки перед ним. Он никого за всю свою жизнь не хотел так отчаянно коснуться. Ворот футболки Баки был немного протёрт сбоку, и Стиву захотелось прижать палец к слабому месту в ткани, может, порвать его, прижаться ртом ко рту Баки, попробовать на вкус его губы, его пирсинги, ощутить металл на языке.

— Я сделал их, когда вернулся из Афганистана, — Баки убрал палец с соска, и Стив моргнул, а мысли его прояснились, будто он вышел на морозный воздух.

— Правда? Давно?

— С возвращения прошло полтора года, — сказал он. — Их сделал примерно полгода назад.

Баки не упомянул бы это, если бы события не были связаны, но у Стива не получалось уловить между ними чёткую связь.

— А тату? — он кивнул в сторону левого плеча Баки. — То есть, если ты хочешь…

— Она перекрывает шрамы, — он сделал вдох. — Самодельная бомба, если тебе интересно.

— Можно увидеть? — спросил Стив.

На мгновение Баки замешкался, не сводя с лица Стива глаз, и Стив уже было открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что нет, он не хочет, если этого не хочет Баки, но Баки одним плавным движением стянул футболку, и татуировка оказалась перед глазами.

Культя была покрыта шрамами, но Стив их едва заметил. Он уже хорошо изучил стиль Баки, чтобы узнать его эскиз: ласточки, взметнувшиеся с живой изгороди из шиповника, усыпанной цветами и шипами. Цветки и птицы были заполнены синими и серыми геометрическими фигурами, местами тронутыми чёрным и белым. Машинкой орудовал, разумеется, кто-то другой, но…

— Баки, она прекрасна, — произнёс Стив. Глаза слегка защипало, и он быстро заморгал, прежде чем поднять взгляд.

Напряжение в плечах Баки ушло, и Стив почувствовал себя ужасно оттого, что Баки вообще нервничал из-за его возможной реакции.

— Надоело смотреть на шрамы. Порой казалось, что это единственное, что я вижу.

— Она прекрасна, — повторил Стив. — Хотел бы я, чтобы на мне оставались твои татуировки.

Баки снова провёл большим пальцем по соску и задрожал, и Стив закусил губу.

— И просто… я прошёл через такое количество физиотерапии, так много узнал о том, как по-другому использовать собственное тело. Это стало способом напомнить себе, что оно по-прежнему принадлежит мне, что не всё обязательно должно нести пользу, — он ухмыльнулся, посмотрев на Стива. — А ещё выглядит круто.

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Это точно.

И, возможно, что-то было в его голосе или же в том, как он глядел на Баки, потому что Баки сказал:

— Хочешь дотронуться?

Часть Стива хотела вернуть подачу, спросить, хочет ли он, чтобы Стив дотронулся, но он не предлагал бы, если бы не хотел. Поэтому Стив был честен:

— Да.

Они стояли далеко друг от друга, и Стив в пару шагов сократил это расстояние. Сперва он скользнул пальцами поверх пальца Баки, накрывшего сосок с подковой, и медленно потёр, ощутив контраст между мягкой кожей и твёрдым гладким металлом, нагревшимся от жара тела Баки. Баки задрожал под прикосновением и выдохнул. Стив, поднеся вторую руку к соску с подковой и штангой, потёр его большим пальцем. Ресницы Баки, затрепетав, опустились, темнея на фоне скул, а дыхание сбилось.

— Ощущения другие? — голос Стива был ниже, грубее, чем он хотел. — С двумя проколами?

— Да, — ответил Баки. — Чувствительные оба, но… чёрт, — Стив обвёл пальцем одновременно оба соска Баки, и тот запрокинул голову. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась под Стивовыми ладонями, и Стиву показалось, будто у него каждая клетка тела в огне. — Левый чувствительнее, — всё же смог договорить Баки.

Стив медленно скользнул ладонями к рёбрам Баки. Его мягкая кожа была на несколько оттенков темнее Стивовой: золотистая против его фарфорово-бледной.

— Можно я… — Стив опустил лицо к груди Баки, но ждал ответа, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Баки протянул руку и схватился пальцами за его шлевку.

— Да, — точно так же хрипло сказал он.

Стив стиснул руками рёбра Баки, скользя ниже, к бёдрам, и опустился ртом на его левый сосок. Он пробежался языком по пирсингам, провёл вдоль штанги, царапнул верхними зубами край ареолы. Баки крепче схватился за бедро Стива, и Стив прижался языком к соску и металлу, облизывая грудь Баки, глядя вверх, чтобы видеть его лицо.

Баки выпалил «чёрт» и притянул Стива к себе. Широко распахнутые светло-синие глаза обрамляли тёмные ресницы, а из хвоста выбилось несколько прядей. Стиву хотелось забраться на него, растаять на нём. Казалось, хотелось всего и сразу. Баки дышал тяжело и рвано, и заговорил он запыхавшись, будто бежал, будто лёгкие не могли набрать достаточно воздуха:

— Это… ты хочешь… — Баки зажмурился и сглотнул, и Стив притянул его ближе, почти вплотную, руками водя по изгибам рёбер.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Боже, да.

Открыв глаза, Баки сказал:

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

— Я хочу тебя поцеловать, — ответил Стив, и у глаз Баки появились морщинки от улыбки, не достигнувшей рта.

Баки вцепился рукой в Стивову футболку и потянул на себя, наклонив его голову и касаясь его губ своими. Поначалу поцелуй был сладок и целомудрен — приветственный поцелуй, но Стив сгорал от желания большего, и он открыл рот, что сделал и Баки. Стив вобрал его нижнюю губу, и Баки застонал. Стив зарылся рукой в волосы Баки, пока второй потирал сосок и пирсинг. Баки заскулил и опустил голову, чтобы лизнуть сухожилие на шее Стива. Стив чувствовал, как кровь пульсирует в члене.

— Я начинаю чувствовать себя слишком раздетым, — сказал Баки у самого его горла, и Стив отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы стянуть через голову футболку и отбросить её в сторону, не беспокоясь о том, где та приземлится. Баки пробежался ладонями по его плечам, по груди, по бугоркам мышц на животе. — Мне нравится смотреть на тебя.

— Да? — Стив подавался навстречу прикосновениям, глядел, как Баки большим пальцем ведёт по поблёкшим остаткам прошлой татуировки — ленты, обернувшейся вокруг бицепса.

— Да, — Баки снова притянул его ближе, сталкивая их животами и грудью, касаясь своей кожей его. — А ещё делать тебе тату весело.

— Мне тоже весело, — Стив провёл ладонями вдоль спины Баки, скользя по шелковисто-мягкой коже поверх твёрдых мышц.

— Это я вижу, — пробормотал Баки. — Я же сказал, это реакция на эндорфины от игл. Это нормально.

Стив почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, и понял, что покраснел.

— Конечно. Но помимо этого мне ещё нравишься ты, — сказал он. — Сейчас здесь нет игл.

Баки огладил Стивовы бока.

— Верно, — произнёс он, и в голосе его было что-то похожее на удивление. — Только ты и я.

— Я думал о тебе, — Стив наклонился к впадинке меж ключиц Баки и, лизнув её, почувствовал солёный привкус. — Когда уходил и возвращался к себе.

Баки застонал.

— Ты трогал себя и думал обо мне? Потому что я так и делал. Каждый раз после твоего ухода.

— Боже, Баки, — Стив, едва касаясь, провёл по позвоночнику Баки, повторяя руками форму его поясницы. Он весь горел. — Да. Да.

— Хочешь дотронуться до меня? — Баки посмотрел на него из-под ресниц.

— Блядь, — Стив толкнулся бёдрами в бёдра Баки. — Да. Да, всё что захочешь.

Баки одним плавным движением опустился на колени, кладя руку на пуговицу штанов Стива.

Стив облизнул губы, когда Баки расстегнул молнию. Он так долго представлял его и теперь не был уверен, что всё взаправду. Но у него на животе лежала тёплая рука Баки, пальцами зарывшись в волоски, и Стив чувствовал запах его мыла, его шампуня, его пота. Стива не смущало то, насколько он твёрд из-за того, как сильно он хотел Баки: он хотел его словно глоток воздуха, он хотел ощутить его пульс в собственных венах.

— Я думал об этом, — сказал Баки Стиву в бедро. — О том, какой ты на вкус. Я хочу попробовать.

Стив запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, мягкие пряди скользили по его коже.

— Пожалуйста.

Баки спустил штаны Стива к коленям, накрывая его член ладонью поверх боксеров. Его рука казалась тёплой даже через тонкий хлопок, и Стив не смог сдержать рвущийся наружу стон. Баки склонился и провёл губами вдоль ствола до головки. Его дыхание опаляло через ткань.

Баки спустил боксеры и, обхватив член Стива, медленно провёл рукой по всей длине.

— Пожалуйста, — голос Стива даже ему самому казался более глубоким и хриплым.

Баки поднял на него взгляд и заскользил языком от основания до головки, облизывая выступившие бисерины смазки. Стиву оставалось не забывать дышать и надеяться, что ноги не подкосятся. Было так приятно, горячо и влажно, и это был Баки. Баки издал гортанный звук, и Стив ощутил, как на звук отозвался его член, ощутил его в бегущей по всему телу крови. Баки упёрся рукой в Стивово бедро и перестал дразнить. Он вобрал член Стива, посасывая головку и ускоряясь.

Стиву хотелось остаться в этом мгновении на всю жизнь, держась на краю пропасти и яркого наслаждения, но тело не позволило, и вскоре он был совсем близок к разрядке, яички поджались, а кровь стучала в ушах.

— Баки, — сказал он, — постой, я сейчас кончу.

Баки поднял на Стива взгляд, ожидая, когда его член начнёт пульсировать от предстоящего оргазма, и отстранился, обхватив рукой член и надрачивая, пока Стив кончал ему на лицо и грудь.

— Блядь, — произнёс Стив. — От тебя взгляд не оторвать.

Баки облизал уголок рта. Сперма, оказавшись на волосах на груди, свисала с одной из подков. Стив скользнул вниз, вставая перед Баки на колени и настойчиво его целуя, а после склонился и начисто облизал его сосок. Баки простонал и выгнулся, и Стив, подхватив под руки, повёл его к дивану.

Настала его очередь встать на колени, Баки распростёрся перед ним, точно трапеза, по-прежнему исполосованный спермой. Кожа его порозовела, грудь подрагивала от прерывистого дыхания. Стив облизывал и целовал его кожу, спускаясь по торсу, потирал мягкую кожу живота, расстёгивая пуговицу на джинсах Баки. Он дёрнул джинсы вниз, и Баки приподнял бёдра, чтобы помочь. Стив, просунув пальцы под пояс джинсов и белья, стянул их с ног Баки.

Мозг Стива словно закоротило, и он замер.

Длинный и твёрдый член Баки покраснел, но не от этого у Стива перехватило дыхание. Под головкой, через уздечку, было продето блестящее металлическое кольцо. Капли смазки стекали по металлу. Стив легонько провёл пальцем вдоль члена Баки, поднимаясь к видневшемуся в кожи металлу.

— Его делать тоже было приятно?

Он поднял взгляд на лицо Баки, чьи прикрытые глаза потемнели от желания.

— Да, — ответил Баки. — Приятно.

— Хорошо.

Стив провёл языком там, где только что нарисовал линию его палец, и Баки под ним задрожал. Коснувшись языком пирсинга, он ощутил горьковатый привкус смазки и солоноватый — кожи Баки. Металл в его рту был твёрдым, но кожа Баки — бархатно-мягкой и ужасно горячей на губах. Он обхватил основание члена Баки, мягкие завитки волос касались его руки, и Стив скользнул ртом по головке. Пирсинг, упираясь в нёбо, ощущался странно, но в любом случае не так непривычно, как то, что он сосал член. Он облизывал и прижимал язык, вынимая его изо рта, и слушал издаваемые Баки вздохи и стоны, набирая темп, когда казалось, что этого хочет Баки.

Баки перебирал его волосы, не давя и не направляя, а лишь найдя ещё одну точку прикосновения.

— Блядь, Стив, так хорошо, — наполовину прошептал, наполовину простонал он. Стив вновь прошёлся языком вдоль пирсинга, взял Баки глубже, расслабив горло, чтобы пирсинг не спровоцировал рефлекс. — Чёрт, Стив, я…

Член Баки пульсировал у него во рту, и, может, ему стоило отстраниться и тоже позволить Баки кончить на него, но он вместо этого хотел ощутить вкус Баки и всё проглотил, когда Баки кончил ему в рот. Баки потянул его за волосы, и Стив, отодвинувшись и оставив поцелуй на обмякающем члене, забрался выше.

Баки поцеловал его, отпустив волосы, чтобы прижать руку к челюсти Стива. Стив водил руками по спине Баки, уже без спешки наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи. Это могло бы показаться неловким — они почти обнажённые лежали на диване, а у Стива во рту по-прежнему был вкус спермы, — но неловко не было. Стиву было с ним комфортно.

Поцелуй стал мягче, и Баки немного напрягся.

— Ты в порядке? — прошептал ему в рот Стив.

— Да. Просто… всё хорошо?

Стив отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.

— А разве нет?

Морщинка между бровей Баки разгладилась.

— Не знаю. Ты — это ты, и… — он пожал плечами, и Стив почувствовал это всем телом. Ему хотелось больше никогда не отрываться от кожи Баки.

— Да? Что ж, ты мне нравишься, если ты вдруг не заметил.

Баки напротив него фыркнул.

— Пытаешься сказать, что хочешь как-нибудь повторить?

— Надеюсь, ещё много раз.

Рука Баки, обнимающая его, сжалась.

— Уверен, это можно устроить.

Всё изменилось, но в то же время изменилось на удивление мало.

Они по-прежнему каждый день говорили, по-прежнему переписывались, по-прежнему раз в неделю устраивали сеанс, чтобы сделать новую татуировку. Разница заключалась лишь в том, что увеличилась частота их встреч между сеансами и что теперь у них было много — по мнению довольного Стива — секса. Не то чтобы в этом веке ему было с чем сравнивать: в тридцатые он был с мужчинами украдкой. Теперь можно было быть открытым — теперь было проще. Стиву в жизни никто так не нравился, как ему нравился Баки, и касаться Баки ему определённо нравилось больше, чем кого-либо ещё.

— Чёрт возьми, — сказал Баки, выключив тату-машинку. На спину Стива опустилась рука, тёплая даже через перчатку.

Стив — немного опьянённый болью и сильно заведённый — повернул голову. Набивать на спине ему нравилось меньше, чем на груди или руке, потому что так он не мог смотреть, но Баки хотел попробовать.

— Что такое?

— Прости, — ответил Баки. — Просто… я не могу нормально натянуть кожу, чтобы получилось как надо, — он разочарованно выдохнул. — Когда ты можешь помочь, всё хорошо, но я не могу просить людей бить тату только спереди.

— Давай встретимся с Шури, — сказал Стив. — Можно хотя бы послушать, что она скажет, так ведь?

Рука Баки замерла на Стивовой спине.

— Если она так хороша, как ты описываешь, я не смогу это себе позволить.

Голос его был напряжён, что Стиву совсем не понравилось. Может, не будь он чуть захмелевшим, он бы не стал этого говорить, а может, всё равно бы сказал:

— Она руководит программой, в которую тебя могут взять, а если нет… У меня на счету лежит без дела куча невыплаченной зарплаты.

Раздался щелчок, когда Баки положил машинку. Он обошёл его, чтобы говорить, глядя на Стива.

— Это большая сумма. Я проверял. Большая настолько, что можно купить очень хорошую машину.

Пожав плечами, Стив закусил губу, когда вслед за движением сквозь него прошла новая волна боли, которую по пятам преследовало удовольствие. Баки слегка улыбнулся, вероятно, увидев на лице у Стива выражение придурковатой похоти.

— Да, но у меня много денег, которые я не трачу. Я хочу этого. Ты мне дорог.

Лицо Баки застыло, а после он провёл пальцами по щеке Стива.

— Вернёмся к этому разговору, когда ты спустишься на землю.

Стив поднялся с кресла, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Поцелуй быстро становился всё горячее, язык Баки был у него во рту, а рука стискивала Стивово плечо. Стив подался вперёд, пытаясь прижаться к бёдрам Баки своими. Баки тихо и чуть запыхавшись засмеялся.

— Позволь хотя бы заклеить твою ужасную, наполовину законченную татуировку, — сказал Баки.

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив. — Но быстро.

Позже Стив накрыл их обоих, вспотевших и остывших, одеялом. Когда Стив оставил поцелуй на взъерошенных после секса волосах Баки, тот спросил:

— Ты говорил всерьёз?

— Конечно, всерьёз, — Стив провёл ладонью по спине Баки вдоль изгиба позвоночника. — У тебя должна быть возможность заниматься тем, чем хочешь. Я буду счастлив, если ты позволишь мне за это заплатить.

— Я про другое, — Баки повернулся и уткнулся носом в Стивово плечо, — Ты сказал, что я тебе дорог.

Стив крепче сжал Баки. Это казалось ему таким очевидным, что его немного удивляло то, что Баки об этом спрашивает.

— Так и есть. Мне никто так не нравится, как ты, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Баки издал какой-то гортанный звук, а затем перевернул Стива и плюхнулся на него сверху, точно одеяло. Стив нисколько не возражал.

— Ты тоже мой любимчик, — Баки переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Стива и покрыл поцелуями его шею от пульса и до самого рта.

* * *

Лаборатория Шури в Окленде походила на съёмочную площадку «Звёздного пути», но лучше: белая, сверкающая и современная, и повсюду горели голубые огоньки.

Чтобы добраться до вакандского просветительского центра в Калифорнии, Стив с Баки взяли квинджет Тони. Лаборатория Шури раскинулась на последнем этаже здания. Тони ревновал — Стив знал, потому что Тони не раз ему об этом сказал, — но после беспорядка в Зоковии и его реакции на придурка в Вене Стив понял, что Шури может сколько угодно запрещать Тони показываться в её лаборатории. Стоило Стиву обрисовать ситуацию Баки, как она тут же заинтересовалась и ждала их появления.

— Не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить, — начал Баки, но Шури его оборвала.

— Я работаю с нейронным интерфейсом. На самом деле ты делаешь мне одолжение, потому что мне нужны добровольцы, чтобы протестировать интерфейс. Тебе придётся всё время позволять нам контролировать данные и проверять руку — сначала почаще, потом всё реже и реже по мере интеграции технологии, — она внимательно за ним наблюдала. — Это значит, что будет не меньше двух процедур, может, три. Первоначальная инвазивная операция по имплантации интерфейса, затем три-четыре недели установки и калибровки руки.

Баки пожевал нижнюю губу и взглянул на Стива.

— Ты знаешь, что я не смогу за это заплатить.

Стив раскрыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что деньги есть у него, но Шури махнула рукой прежде, чем он заговорил.

— Часть суммы возьмёт на себя Ваканда. Остальное предложил покрыть капитан Роджерс.

В этот раз Баки смотрел на Стива дольше, вскинув бровь, будто говоря: «Ты уверен?», хоть они об этом и говорили. Стив кивнул. Он уверен, что с самой первой встречи сделал бы для Баки что угодно, ещё до того, как осознал, что любит его.

Погодите-ка, что?

До того, как осознал… что он ему дорог. Что он заботится о нём. Что Баки был тем человеком, с которым он больше всего хотел поговорить. Человеком, которого больше всего хотел касаться. Человеком, чьё благополучие было самым важным, чьё счастье волновало сильнее всего остального. Чьё счастье было неотделимо от собственного.

Он любил его. Любил уже давно. Он просто до сих пор не находил для этого нужных слов.

Шури продолжала говорить:

— …можем назначить первую операцию на эту неделю, если вы решитесь. Как только интерфейс приживётся, что должно занять от четырёх до шести недель, сможем подсоединить руку.

— От четырёх до шести? — спросил Стив, отодвигая на второй план собственные эмоциональные откровения. — Какой-то ужасно короткий период реабилитации после операции такого масштаба.

— Для любого другого учреждения, — самодовольно сказала Шури. — Хоть у нас и нет вашей сыворотки, мы как никто другой умеем ускорять процесс заживления, — она снова повернулась к Баки. — Нужно, чтобы кто-то был с вами в течение нескольких дней операции и в первую неделю после неё.

Он сунул руку в карман.

— Я могу позвонить сестре, — Стиву показалось, что в линии его плеч виднеется нежелание.

— Или с тобой мог бы остаться я.

— Ты не обязан, — Баки бросил на него взгляд.

— Я хочу, — пожал плечами Стив. — Я всё равно буду за тебя волноваться, так что ты окажешь мне услугу, если позволить остаться.

На этот раз взгляд был более долгим, но Стив не сводил с него глаз, пока Баки не повернулся обратно к Шури.

— Да, за мной присмотрит Стив.

Шури улыбнулась Баки.

— Тогда давайте назначим день.

* * *

В день перед операцией Баки запрещалось есть и пить после полуночи, и Стив весь вечер после ужина делал всё возможное, чтобы отвлечь его от предстоящей процедуры на холодных простынях отельной кровати. Он водил ладонями по его телу и касался пирсингов языком, отчего Баки извивался на кровати, мышцы его напрягались, а пальцы ног и рук цеплялись за простыни, пока Стив ртом и руками подводил его к оргазму. Баки кончил ему в рот, и Стив проглотил всё до последней капли, а когда тот, тяжело дыша, затих, Стив, вытащив пальцы, оставил на бедре Баки дорожку поцелуев.

Баки толкнул его на спину и обхватил пальцами его член. Стив словно несколько часов был на грани, и совсем скоро его бёдра дёрнулись вверх, яички поджались, а сам он кончил, выдыхая имя Баки и оставляя на собственных животе и груди полоски спермы.

Баки свернулся рядом, дыхание обоих замедлилось. Стив схватил пачку салфеток с прикроватной тумбы и как сумел вытерся, чтобы обнять Баки.

— Я нервничаю из-за завтра, — тихо произнёс Баки Стиву в плечо, рассеянно играясь с волосками на Стивовой груди.

Стив, погладив его по спине, поднёс руку к волосам Баки, пропуская сквозь пальцы распущенные пряди и раздумывая, что ответить. Здесь лучшие доктора, но это Баки и так знал. Стив будет рядом, но Баки знал и это.

— Было бы странно, если бы ты не нервничал, — наконец сказал Стив. — Неважно, насколько хороши врачи, риск всё равно есть.

— В последний раз мне делали операцию после того, как я потерял руку, — сказал Баки. — Я проснулся, её нет, а я в госпитале. Я твержу себе, что это другое, что на это я согласился сам… ты будешь рядом всё время?

— Конечно, — Стив прижался поцелуем к его виску, сочувствуя тому Баки, которому пришлось это пережить, и ощущая нежность в груди к Баки здесь и сейчас. — Ты чертовски смелый, Баки.

Баки фыркнул, и звук оказался приглушён кожей Стива.

— Не знаю, Стив.

— Ты нервничаешь, но всё равно идёшь на это, — ответил Стив. — По-моему, это и есть храбрость.

Стив подумывал сказать, что любит его, но вопрос был не столько в его собственной храбрости, сколько в том, что это могло оказаться бомбой, сброшенной на него в ночь перед операцией. Он отказывался рассматривать вариант того, что Баки не ответит тем же: здесь риски минимальны.

Они никогда не искали определения тому, что делают, перешли от дружбы к сексу, и это был здорово. Просто теперь Стив чувствовал и нечто большее, и Стив не знал, желанно ли это, но даже если и так, время было неподходящее. Ему оставалось лишь попытаться использовать своё тело как проводник, передающий электричество его чувств. Обернувшись вокруг Баки, он надеялся, что его забота пройдёт через осмос их кожи.

* * *

До сыворотки Стив провёл достаточно времени в болезни, а затем — исцеляясь после огнестрельных ранений и переломов, чтобы знать, что восстановление — скука смертная, поэтому был рад, что Баки проспал первые пару дней почти полностью. Баки оставался в отключке большую часть дня после операции, седативные и усталость удерживали его без сознания. На второй день он бодрствовал дольше, но всё равно, бывало, засыпал посреди предложения.

Стив наблюдал за ним, не слишком беспокоясь о том, что выглядел жутковато, пока Баки был без сознания. У Стива был повод для беспокойства: Баки был болен. Тёмные волосы на фоне бледной кожи напоминали татуировку, на виске и руке просвечивали синие вены. Плечо было забинтовано, как и рука, где стояла капельница, но Шури сказала, что бинты нужно оставить в покое и не менять, пока проверить их не придёт кто-нибудь квалифицированный не только для полевой медицины. Поэтому Стиву оставалось лишь смотреть вдоволь и думать о том, что он скажет, когда Баки проснётся, кроме «помочь дойти до ванной?» или «снова суп или твёрдая пища?».

Когда Баки и в самом деле проснулся, началось это как и каждый ложный старт до этого: с дроблёного льда и сонного бормотания, но в этот раз он не заснул. Взгляд его прояснился.

— Стив? — пробормотал Баки.

— Я здесь, — отозвался Стив. — Хочешь льда?

Согласно промычав, Баки повернул голову, и Стив не в первый раз скормил ему пару кусочков. Баки их проглотил, а Стив смотрел, как движется его горло. Не с желанием, а лишь с безграничной, болезненной нежностью, которую пробуждал один его вид. Не задумываясь, он протянул руку и заправил выбившуюся прядь волос Баки за ухо.

— Какое-то крысиное гнездо, — прохрипел Баки.

— Не-а, — ответил Стив. — Сексуальные патлы, всего-то.

Баки фыркнул и приподнялся. Он коснулся рукой повязки и нахмурился.

— Шури сказала её оставить, пока тебя не осмотрят, — сказал Стив. — Они решили подождать, пока ты не придёшь в сознание. Как думаешь, больше не заснёшь?

Баки кивнул, и Стив написал доктору, что Баки проснулся.

— Это глупо, что я беспокоюсь за свою татуировку? — спросил Баки, снова ощупывая повязку.

— Нет, — ничто не запрещало Стиву сесть на кровать рядом с Баки, поэтому он так и сделал. Баки опёрся на него, уткнувшись лицом Стиву в грудь. Стив обнял его одной рукой, и сердце его забилось чуть сильнее. — Но даже если им пришлось её разрезать, ты ведь сможешь всё поправить, правильно? Кто-нибудь мог бы тебе в этом помочь.

— Наверное, — ответил Баки. — Надеюсь.

Они сидели прислонившись друг к другу, и Стив кормил его дроблёным льдом, пока не пришла доктор. Она сказала им, что всё выглядит хорошо, и размотала бинты, чтобы посмотреть разъём Баки. Кожа вокруг него была красной, но не настолько воспалённой, как ожидал Стив. Доктор объяснила, как работает технология, облегчающая исцеление Баки, но Стив понял из этого всего половину.

— Главное, что она работает, — сказал Баки, когда она закончила. Он выгнулся, чтобы посмотреть на разъём, и снова повернулся к Стиву. — Спасибо, что ты здесь.

— Нет такого места, где я предпочёл бы сейчас быть, — совершенно серьёзно сказал Стив.

* * *

Месяц между первой операцией и процедурой калибровки пролетел быстрее, чем Стив ожидал: Баки и Шури удалённо проверяли разъём, когда к нему подсоединили зажившие нервы Баки. Сам того не замечая, Стив более или менее переехал в квартиру Баки, чтобы помогать.

Примерно через неделю Баки стал справляться гораздо лучше, а Стиву нужно было постирать одежду, которую принёс за три раза.

— Мне нужно сбегать в Башню и забрать кое-какие вещи, — сказал Стив. — Увидеться с Нат.

На лице у Баки появилось какое-то сложное выражение.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Ты так… ты не обязан…

— Я буду рад вернуться, если ты этого хочешь, — сказал Стив. Баки глядел на него. Хотел бы Стив знать, о чём тот думает. — Но только если ты этого хочешь.

— Хочу, — Баки ответил так быстро, что Стив нисколько не усомнился в его словах. — Но разве у тебя нет других дел? Дел Капитана Америки?

— Если будет что-то срочное, мне позвонят, — сказал Стив. — А до тех пор я весь твой.

После этих слов Баки улыбнулся.

— Да?

— Да, — ответил Стив, и в его собственных мыслях это прозвучало как обещание, о котором никто не должен был знать, кроме него самого.

* * *

За неделю до процедуры прикрепления протеза Мстители и правда вызвали Стива из-за чрезвычайной ситуации: придурок из Латверии — тот самый придурок из Латверии, если верить Тони, — создал армию Думботов. Для Стива это был не самый подходящий момент, но Тони убедил его, что он им нужен.

— Я не знаю, успею ли вернуться, чтобы поехать с тобой в Окленд, — сказал он, пока ждал квинджет, держа сумку с самым необходимым. Ожидаемое время до посадки на крыше дома Баки составляло четыре минуты.

— Всё в порядке, Стив, — Баки притянул Стива к себе и крепко обнял. — Операция неинвазивная, помнишь?

— Знаю, — ответил Стив. — Я просто хочу быть рядом.

Баки поцеловал его в губы.

— Увидимся, когда я вернусь, хорошо?

— Конечно, — сказал Стив, а сам подумал, что, может, встретится с Баки.

Ушло почти две недели, чтобы разобраться с латверианскими роботами. Пока была угроза, Стив был полностью сосредоточен на ней, но как только с ней было покончено, единственным, о чём он мог думать, было то, что Баки прикрепили руку, а его не было рядом, что Баки мог в нём нуждаться, а его там не было. И он знал, насколько это нелепо: врачи Шури были самыми лучшими, и это даже не было операцией. Баки не придётся восстанавливаться, он просто будет учиться пользоваться новой рукой.

Которую Стив не видел. Ему было интересно, как она выглядит. Вакандские технологии были сделаны со вкусом.

Он просто скучал по Баки, вот и всё.

Когда они наконец вернулись в Башню и обсудили результаты миссии, он позвонил Баки, даже не успев принять душ. Его перебросило на голосовую почту. Вместо этого Стив отправил сообщение.

_Стив Роджерс: Вернулся домой. Скучаю.  
Стив Роджерс: Дай знать, как всё прошло._

Пока он был в душе, Баки пытался ему позвонить. Стив услышал уведомление о сообщении, когда вытирался. Взяв в руки телефон, он разочарованно простонал, когда увидел пропущенный вызов.

_Баки Барнс: рад, что ты в порядке. есть травмы?_   
_Баки Барнс: всё здорово, не могу дождаться, чтобы показать тебе вживую_   
_Баки Барнс: ещё две недели, и я буду дома_   
_Баки Барнс: мне пора, ещё тесты, но я позвоню, как освобожусь_   
_Баки Барнс: тоже скучаю_

Когда им всё же удалось поговорить, Баки сказал Стиву не приезжать в Окленд, потому что почти всё его время занято тестами и калибровками и у них всё равно не получится видеться. Это было не лишено смысла, и они были вместе несколько недель, но эти две недели в Нью-Йорке без Баки заставили Стива осознать, насколько крепко сплелись их жизни: теперь его дни были пусты, и он без конца оборачивался, чтобы заговорить с тем, кого рядом не было.

* * *

Квинджет доставил Баки прямиком в Башню. Целый день Стив чувствовал себя ребёнком в рождественское утро, который не может усидеть на месте от предвкушения и старается не ожидать слишком многого. Но когда Баки шагнул на крышу, реальность превзошла все ожидания Стива.

Он выглядел хорошо — лучше, чем когда Стив уходил. Спокойнее — теперь, когда все процедуры закончились, волноваться уже было не о чём. Через его плечо была перекинута спортивная сумка, волосы убраны назад, а сам он махал ему левой рукой — чёрной и сияющей под послеполуденным солнцем.

Стив пересёк разделявшее их расстояние и втянул Баки в крепкое объятие, и руки Баки сомкнулись вокруг Стива. от него приятно пахло, он был тёплым и твёрдым в Стивовых руках, и Стив впервые за несколько недель был так счастлив. Они с минуту стояли обнявшись, и затем Баки отстранился, потянув Стива за собой. Он улыбался, крошечные морщинки разошлись в стороны от уголков его глаз. Стив хотел коснуться его, поцеловать его улыбку, сделать всё возможное, чтобы он улыбался вечно.

— Отлично выглядишь, — сказал Стив и. — Как ощущения?

— Всё ещё привыкаю, — Баки ему улыбнулся, и Стивово сердце и впрямь ёкнуло. — Но я могу делать то, чего не мог раньше.

— Тебе придётся мне показать, — Баки вскинул бровь, и у Стива вспыхнуло лицо. Он не собирался произносить это настолько соблазнительно, но…

— О, ещё как покажу, — ответил Баки. Голос его был до невозможного нежен. Стив почувствовал, как он пробирает его до костей.

— Я скучал по тебе, — Стив направился внутрь. Ему хотелось завести Баки в квартиру, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Я тоже скучал, — Стив заставил себя не оборачиваться и не смотреть на Баки, попросту радуясь ему. — Я кое-что тебе привёз.

— Правда? — удивлённо ответил Стив. Он был уверен, что у Баки не было времени ходить за сувенирами.

— Конечно, — Баки врезался в него плечом, и Стив урвал в своём сердце местечко для этого маленького прикосновения.

А затем дверь, ведущая на этаж Стива, открылась, он впустил Баки в свою квартиру, и Баки опустил сумку на пол спальни, будто это и его комната, и этого хватило, чтобы Стив пересёк комнату и вновь сомкнул руки вокруг Баки. Баки повернулся и притянул Стива обеими руками к себе, и они поцеловались, и Баки был на вкус как дом. Боже, Стив был счастлив снова ощутить его вкус, почувствовать, как они подходят друг другу, словно созданы для этого.

— Я правда кое-что тебе привёз, — сказал Баки Стиву в щёку и отодвинулся. Стив не хотел оставлять между ними слишком много пространства, но раз Баки хотел что-то ему подарить, Стив точно не станет противиться. Он снова опёрся на тумбу, стараясь держаться непринуждённо, хотя сердце и пыталось выскочить из груди, когда Баки подошёл к своей сумке и вынул из неё маленький свёрток. Он протянул его Стиву в левой руке, и Стив провёл пальцами по чёрно-золотой ладони, прежде чем забрать подарок. Баки вздрогнул.

— Ты чувствуешь это?

— Да, — Баки немного смущенно потёр левую руку правой. — Но не так, как правой. Я всё ещё не привык, — он пожал плечами и глянул на Стива, подняв брови.

Стив развернул бумагу, стараясь не порвать. Внутри была деревянная подарочная коробочка, а когда он открыл и её, увидел внутри набор крошечных стеклянных бутылочек, наполненных жидкостью разных цветов.

— Краски? — предположил он.

Лицо Баки озарила почти робкая улыбка.

— Краски для татуировок. Я попросил Шури сделать что-то, что сможет на тебе остаться навсегда, и мы думаем, что это сработает. Если ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе татуировку…

Стив осторожно убрал краски обратно в коробочку и поставил её на стол. Сердце казалось слишком огромным для его тела.

— Да, — сказал он, обнимая Баки. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу этого.

— Просто реши, что хочешь, и мы это сделаем, — сказал Баки ему в шею. Стив водил руками вдоль позвоночника Баки и его рёбер. Ему и думать об этом не нужно было.

— Сделай мне похожую на твою, — ответил он. — Необязательно на плече, просто… птицы и цветы, похожий дизайн.

Баки замер в его объятиях и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него. Его глаза были такими синими и распахнутыми — почти что ошарашенными.

— Ты правда хочешь… серьёзно?

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Если ты не против. Всё в порядке, если ты хочешь, чтобы твой дизайн остался уникальным.

— Нет, я просто… ты хочешь, чтобы я навсегда вытатуировал на твоей коже себя? — если честно, в его устах это звучало ещё лучше.

— Хочу, — Стив крепче сжал талию Баки. — Я люблю тебя.

Глаза Баки метались из стороны в сторону, всматриваясь в лицо Стива так долго, что Стив уже успел задаться вопросом, не зря ли он это произнёс, а затем Баки его поцеловал, обхватив лицо Стива ладонями и прижавшись своим тёплым телом к телу Стива.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал Баки ему в рот.

А потом они вжались друг в друга телами и, спотыкаясь, направились в спальню. Добрались они только до дивана, но подошёл и он — вместе с Баки Стив был согласен на что угодно.

* * *

Гудение тату-машинки прекратилось. Стив поднял голову, одурманенный натиском игл и желанием Баки. Сначала он посмотрел на Баки и лишь потом — на свою грудь, на тату, которую они сделали вместе. Брови Баки по-прежнему были сосредоточенно сдвинуты, когда он вытирал кровь и краску. Но он выглядел довольным работой. Пальцы его были нежными, но от жжения повреждённой кожи Стив закусил губу. Он опустил взгляд.

На коже тату выглядела ещё лучше, чем на сделанном ими наброске. Ласточки влетали и вылетали из колючих кустов шиповника, усыпанного бутонами и распустившимися цветами. Всевозможные оттенки синего, серого и белого проходили вдоль изгиба груди.

— Мне очень нравится, — сказал Стив, но ему всё равно казалось, что невозможно в полной мере выразить чувство, растущее внутри оттого, что он отмечен искусством Баки. — Ты доволен?

Баки, улыбнувшись ему, нанёс мазь на израненную кожу и заклеил её плёнкой. Стив старался сдержать стон, но улыбка Баки переросла в ухмылку.

— Доволен, — он стянул перчатки и отбросил их в сторону. — Хорошо смотрится.

Стив взял Баки за руки и притянул ближе, чтобы поцеловать. Он изголодался по его прикосновениям и сам до ужаса хотел коснуться его.

Баки, казалось, был счастлив подчиниться, устраиваясь у его разведённых ног, легко пробегаясь руками по обнажённой Стивовой груди. Огибая новое тату, он провёл большим пальцем по соску Стива, и желание, пульсирующее у Стива под кожей, взорвалось жаждой, поразившей его с силой настоящего удара.

— Баки, — хрипло произнёс Стив. Он сунул руки Баки под рубашку, мягко сжал пирсинги. Баки выгнулся под прикосновением, мышцы спины задвигались под его руками, и Стив хотел лишь одного — прижаться к нему губами. Он стянул футболку Баки через его голову, склонился вперёд, чтобы лизать и посасывать его соски, втянув в рот пирсинги.

Он до сих пор не привык к чёрно-золотой руке Баки, но она была прекрасна на фоне синей подправленной татуировки. Стив провёл пальцами по её контурам, перекликающимся с его собственным телом, и в очередной раз удивился своему счастью.

Баки наблюдал за движениями его руки по тату, и на лице у него было столько нежности, смотреть на которую Стив не устал бы никогда. Он наклонился и снова его поцеловал — в этот раз мягче, хоть и не менее страстно, и затем Баки отстранился и посмотрел на него.

— Давай съедемся, — выпалил Баки.

— Ты серьёзно? — Стив снова его поцеловал, а сердце его вдруг заколотилось о грудную клетку.

— Да, серьёзно, — Баки опустил голову Стиву на плечо. — Хотя это и не то грёбаное время, когда я хотел поднять эту тему.

— Давай сделаем это, — ответил Стив, снова передвинув руки и крепче прижав Баки к себе. — Я хочу возвращаться домой к тебе.

Баки притянул его ближе.

— Как по мне, звучит неплохо.


End file.
